Hogar, Dulce Hogar
by Jauca97
Summary: Un día cualquiera en su hogar, dulce hogar...


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca quiere a Garu, y no me pertence a mi (8)_

 _ **N/A:**_ _Este es un fic algo diferente, espero les guste…_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Era un lindo día en la aldea de Sooga.

Una chica de quince años, de larga cabellera negra atada en una coleta caminaba entre un campo repleto de flores de diversos colores. Ella se deleitaba en observar tan maravillosa obra de la naturaleza. Sus caminatas matutinas le servían de ejercicio, y además le daban la tranquilidad y el silencio perfecto para meditar y divagar.

Corto unas cuantas flores, las favoritas de su madre, para sorprenderla cuando volviera a su pequeño pero acogedor hogar en el bosque de bambú.

Sus agudos instintos heredados por ambos de sus progenitores le advirtieron que estaba siendo observada. Levanto sus grandes y hermosos ojos oscuros para encontrarse con otro par marrón muy conocidos para ella. No pudo evitar sonrojarse notablemente, una habilidad que definitivamente había heredado de su padre.

El chico frente a ella, de dieciocho años, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado ante la graciosa reacción de la chica frente a él. Era bastante tímida, pero muy dulce. Es por eso que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por no enamorarse de la hija del eterno enemigo de su padre, al final no pudo evitar caer rendido ante su natural encanto.

Pero eso era un secreto. Nadie debía saberlo. Su padre se infartaría al saber que se había enamorado de la hija del hombre de quien juro vengarse desde los quince años… aunque nadie sabía porque quería vengarse exactamente.

Es por eso que sus encuentros clandestinos siempre eran así. Inesperados y rápidos.

La chica, sonrojada a más no poder, se acercó lentamente hacia él y lo rodeo en un cálido abrazo. El la abrazo incómodamente de vuelta, algo abochornado al estar poco acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto. Ella se separó un poco, y tras regalarle una de sus mejores sonrisas, se puso de puntillas para darle un corto y dulce beso en los labios.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

La chica venia de regreso después de haber pasado parte de la mañana con su amado chico. No le gustaba ocultarles cosas a sus padres, pero sabía que a su padre no le haría ninguna gracia que ella fuera novia del hijo de uno de sus enemigos. Por eso lo mantenían en secreto, por lo menos durante un tiempo. La única que lo sabía era Didi, su mejor amiga.

Entro a su casa, y se dirigió a la cocina donde sabía que encontraría su madre, pues ese era su día libre en el restaurante.

Ahí estaba ella, con su usual sonrisa y sus dos odangos que portaba desde que ella tenía memoria, desplazándose en la cocina con gracia y agilidad.

― Ya vine― anuncio. Al escucharla, su madre dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue a recibirla con un fuerte abrazo y un tierno beso en la cabeza. Ella siempre era así, tan afectuosa y expresiva― Toma, son para ti―le dijo tendiéndole las flores que le trajo, ganándose otro cariñoso abrazo.

Sus padres no eran de hablar mucho. Por lo que su tía Ching le conto, su padre hace mucho había hecho un voto de silencio, que su madre imito para demostrarle su amor y apoyo incondicional. Varios años atrás él ya había cumplido con dicho voto, al restaurar su preciado honor, convirtiéndose en un ninja respetable y siendo el guardián oficial de la aldea. Pero aun así, después de tantos años acostumbrados, sus padres muy pocas veces hablaban entre ellos. Tenían su propia forma de comunicarse. Una que solo ellos entendían. Gracias a eso, ella y su hermano menor también habían aprendido a comunicarse entre ellos sin necesidad de palabras. Era algo que le gustaba, los hacia una familia especial.

Poniéndose un delantal, se dispuso a ayudarle a su madre con los alimentos. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a tararear, lo que captó la atención de su madre. Sintiendo su penetrante y escrutadora mirada, se detuvo.

― ¿Qué sucede?― le pregunto. Su madre solamente le sonrió de manera traviesa y se acercó a ella dándole una mirada picara, lo que la puso bastante nerviosa y sonrojada. ¿Sera que sospechaba algo?

Su madre abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta deslizarse. Por esta entro su padre y su hermano, regresando de su entrenamiento matutino. Ambos con el mismo ceño fruncido.

El rostro de su madre se ilumino, y olvidándose por completo de ella fue a recibir a su padre lanzándose sobre él y dándole un profundo beso en los labios, como cada vez que el volvía. Su padre tuvo que balancearse un poco para mantener el equilibrio, y una vez que se recuperó cerró los ojos correspondiendo el saludo, al tiempo que se sonrojaba furiosamente como siempre lo hacía. Sonrió enternecida ante la escena, ¡que romántico!

― ¡Qué asco! ― exclamo su hermano menor, de doce años, haciendo un gesto de disgusto. A diferencia de ella, que era una chica tranquila y sentimental, él era un imperativo y travieso chico gruñón anti romántico, que solo le interesaba convertirse en el mejor ninja de la aldea. Pero ya querría verlo cuando se enamorara.

Su madre soltó una risita al escucharlo, y liberando a su padre, abrazo fuertemente a su hermano, quien luchaba y se retorcía por zafarse de la efusividad de ella. Su padre sonrió rodando los ojos ante la escena familiarmente graciosa. Luego la miro a ella, y se acercó dejando a los otros dos en su pequeña lucha de mimos y protestas.

Más delicadamente que su madre, ella lo abrazo con todo el cariño que le tenía a su honorable padre. Y el la abrazo de vuelta, dándole un corto beso en la coronilla de la cabeza.

Una mañana cualquiera en su hogar, dulce hogar….

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Pucca observaba a todos en la mesa, como siempre lo hacía a la hora de la comida.

Después de tantos años, aun no podía creer que había formado una linda familia con Garu.

Observo a su hijo menor, Minho, quien comía animadamente como un chico en pleno desarrollo. Tenía su mismo espíritu y energía, pero también era igual de gruñón y ermitaño que su padre. Cosa que encontraba demasiado adorable.

Su mirada paso a su hija mayor, Kim. Ella era tan calmada y tímida como Garu, pero tan alegre y abierta de sentimientos justo como ella.

Recordaba como Ching y ella solían fantasear con que sus hijas serian mejores amigas, al igual que ellas. Pero desafortunadamente, Abyo fue demasiado lento en formalizar con Ching, incluso más que Garu. Así que en lugar de tener dos hijas de la misma edad con una amistad tan fuerte como sus madres, tuvieron dos revoltosos hijos que se retaban y se desafiaban constantemente como sus padres, pero eran amigos al fin y al cabo.

Chong era una copia exacta de Abyo, solo que de tez más clara como su madre. Incluso hasta se rasgaba la camisa, cosa que aprendió de su padre, para desgracia de Ching. No fue hasta tres años después que tuvieron a Gina, una dulce niña morenita tan adorable como su madre. De modo que la fantasía de ambas no se pudo cumplir.

Sonrió irónicamente. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que la mejor amiga de su hija seria Didi, hija de su rival de la niñez? Pero bueno, Didi no era con Kim como Ring Ring era con ella. Aunque era toda una princesa, hermosa y con un gusto obsesivo por la moda, tenía buen corazón. Además, había heredado ligeramente la torpeza de Dada, lo que le impedía ser demasiado arrogante. Ambas ayudaban en el restaurante, pues sus queridos tutores ya estaban algo avanzados de edad como para ocuparse de todo ellos solos.

En eso, escucho un suspiro salir de la boca de Kim. Un suspiro que conocía muy bien. Era el mismo suspiro enamorado que ella misma daba por el hombre sentado de frente suyo.

Kim estaba enamorada. No se necesitaba ser muy listo para saber de quién. Ya había notado que Tobi frecuentaba bastante seguido el restaurante, y las miradas que ambos se echaban no le pasaban desapercibidas. Además, cada vez que se miraban, Kim tarareaba distraídamente la misma melodía, sin darse cuenta.

Soltó una risita, que llamo la atención de Garu. Este la miro enarcando una ceja, silenciosamente preguntando qué le sucedía. Cosa que le causo más gracia. Pobre, no tenía ni idea. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber que su querida hija se enamoró de más ni menos que del travieso y desastroso hijo de Tobe?

Pucca solamente le sonrió, lo que lo dejo mas confundido. Pero aun así, le devolvió la sonrisa.

Su esposa era extraña.

Encogiéndose de hombros, continúo con su merienda, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

Ella suspiro, sintiéndose contenta y satisfecha, mientras imitaba las acciones de su esposo.

Hogar, dulce hogar…

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hey! Gracias por leer! Como dije, este era un fic diferente jaja_

 _Honestamente, estaba (estoy) algo nerviosa por presentar esta historia. Aquí les presento a mis OC's, que como pueden ver, son los hijos de nuestros protagonistas, toda una nueva generación. Esta historia tuvo buen recibimiento en DA, mas no sé qué efecto pueda tener aquí. ¿Les gustaron estos nuevos personajes? ¿Les gustaría en un futuro saber o ver un poco más de ellos? Por favor díganme que opinan en sus reviews, ¡se los agradeceré demasiado!_

 _En caso de que se hayan perdido un poquito, ahí les va:_

 _ **Kim y Minho:**_ _Son hijos de Pucca y Garu_

 _ **Tobi:**_ _Hijo de Tobe y Chief_

 _ **Chong y Gina:**_ _Hijos de Ching y Abyo_

 _ **Didi:**_ _Hija de Dada y Ring Ring_

 _Por ahora son todos los que tengo, sus personalidades ya están claras en mi mente y ya he escrito varias historias utilizándolos, pero hasta ahorita solo eran exclusivos en DA, y ahora quise compartirlos con ustedes. ¡Espero hayan sido de su agrado!_

 _Hora de contestar reviews!_

 _ **WriteLiar:**_ _Muchas gracias! No no me artas haha x) me hace feliz que te guste mi trabajo, es lindo cuando alguien aprecia lo que haces, siempre espero tus reviews para saber qué opinas de la historia que he subido. Y si, ese travieso clon da para mucho más, de hecho ya tengo algo preparado con él, pronto se los mostrare ;) jaja y gracias por los saludos! :'D_

 _ **Solcito:**_ _Dejame decirte que amo tu nombre, no se porque *u* muchas gracias! De verdad, lo aprecio bastante :') un saludo con mucho cariño para ti! ;)_

 _ **Ghost girl:**_ _Chica fantasma! Qué bueno que te haya gustado, me emociona eso de que siempre estas atenta a la página :'D y no tienes que agradecer, ¡gracias a ti por dejarlos! Me hacen una escritora feliz, saludos para ti! n_n_

 _También gracias a_ _ **maestrojgc, Gaby Whitlock**_ _y_ _ **JANE THE KILLER z4**_ _por dejar sus respectivos reviews, ¡lo aprecio bastante! Muchas gracias por leerme!_

 _Otra cosa, si de verdad están muy metidos en el fandom de Pucca y son Garuccas de corazón, agréguenme a Facebook como_ _ **Yaya Furukawa,**_ _ahí subo y comparto diferente contenido acerca del show y de esta parejita en particular. Trato de revivir y hacer crecer al fandom todo lo que puedo :'D no es mi cuenta personal, es solamente exclusivamente para cosas del fandom. Si les interesa (:_

 _Eso es todo, cuídense y ¡nos leemos después!_


End file.
